Tentacle Love
by Boob Armor
Summary: Erik's demon form (and tentacles) struggle to break free after the fight with Malix. Sexy chaos ensues.


**I don't own any rights to Seduce Me.**

If you'd like to check out a reading by the author, you can find it here: watch?v=dscDA4k4YTQ

 **Tentacle Love**

by Sunshine (of Boob Armor)

Erik kept his distance on the long walk back to the house, and I couldn't tell if he was still on guard after the fight with Malix or avoiding me. Either way, his cold detachment hurt, and I found myself mirroring his silence even as Matthew chatted away at my side.

I'd hoped things would get better once inside the safety of the house. I wanted a chance to talk with Erik privately and thank him for coming to my rescue. I hated feeling like a D.I.D., but sometimes a girl had to know when to call in the cavalry. If I'd tried taking on Malix by myself, my blood would have decorated the walls instead of his. And if I was going to be completely honest, my earlier terror paired with the adrenaline of seeing Erik in his demon form had left me in need of the comfort that only intimacy could provide.

"Can't you see that the princess doesn't care about your prattling, Matthew?" Erik snarled from the edge of the room, hands clenched into fists at his sides.

Guilt flooded through me, because A) Erik was right. I _hadn't_ been paying attention to Matthew, and B) I felt like Erik's bad mood was my fault somehow. "Leave him alone, Erik. What's wrong with you?"

Matthew pouted at Erik. "He's just grumpy 'cuz of the change."

"The change?"

"Shut up, Matthew," Erik snarled, lunging at his youngest brother.

Sam threw himself between the two, shoving Erik toward the door. As the strongest, I was surprised that Sam was having such a hard time, but Damien quickly joined the fray and helped Sam wrestle Erik to his room, Erik's eyes flashing wildly from purple to gold.

Once the foyer had calmed down, James bowed in my direction, always the gentleman. "Our apologies, miss. Erik is…not quite himself at the moment."

I waved away his concern. "Don't worry about me. I just hope it wasn't anything I said or did that upset him so much."

"That was a purely biological response—a natural reaction to changing forms. It was nothing you did." His words did nothing to make me feel better, and I think James saw that because he added, "You should go check on him if you don't believe me. I'm positive he would appreciate the company if you felt so inclined."

To my knowledge, James had never lied to me, but there was something about the glint in his eye that both made me wary and eager to check on Erik. "Fine. I will."

Matthew frowned. "Are you sure that's such a good idea, James?"

James raised a brow at Matthew. "He told her his name, Matthew. They obviously share a strong bond. He has no reason to hide this side of himself from her."

"Are you sure?" wheedled Matthew.

"Why don't you go get something to eat?"

"Food! Yum." Matthew skipped out of the room.

I squinted at James, trying to figure out his motives, but that damn grin of his could have meant a million things, so, without another word, I made my way to Erik's door. Before I could exit the room, however, I heard James whisper, "Enjoy your evening, princess."

 _What was I walking into?_

Purple energy radiated off of Erik's door so powerfully it made the hair on my arms rise. For a moment, I entertained the idea of turning around and going upstairs, but worry for Erik prevented me. I knocked on the door, wondering whether Damien and Sam were still inside. If they were, neither spoke, and a soft moan from Erik had me throwing the door open.

I clutched the skirt of my school uniform, blood pooling in my cheeks as I took in the room, and more specifically, the bed. Erik was sprawled completely naked across the king size bed, black satin sheets twisted beneath him. He moaned again, head thrown back as though wracked with pain, his red demon stripes etching paths across his chest and hips.

"I didn't know you had stripes down there as well," I said, then gasped and covered my face with my hands. Now was not the time for…that. Something was obviously wrong, and I needed to focus. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Erik seemed to notice me for the first time, his eyes narrow slits. "Princess," he ground out, extending an arm to me, his muscles tensing as another wave ran through him. "I need you."

I rushed to his side, ready to offer any service that might lessen his pain. My hands fluttered uselessly in front of me. "What do you need, Erik? I'll do anything."

Erik propped himself up on his elbow, fixing me with a raised brow and a smirk. "Anything?" His eyes flashed gold again.

"Of course." I placed a hand to his chest, but he shuddered so violently that I removed it.

He snatched my hand back, bringing the tip of a finger to his lips. "There is one way you could help, but I don't think you will find it very palatable—especially after having seen my true form." Erik sucked the tip of my finger into his mouth.

My breath hitched as I watched him feed off small tendrils of sexual energy whipped to life by his tongue. "D-do you need to feed?"

"That's as good a place to start as any." Erik pulled me onto the bed, pressing his body to mine. He stared down at me, his eyes heavy, and I could feel his erection against my thigh.

"What's a good place to end?" I breathed, his lips inches from mine. I wanted so badly to close the gap but waited in eager anticipation for Erik's response, actively baiting the beast that hid just beneath the surface.

Erik nuzzled along my jaw, nipping the tender spot just below my ear. I groaned as his hand traced the curve of my waist. He clasped my hand, guiding it to trail down the soft hair on his belly, and, with a quick pivot of his hips, affixed it around his thick shaft.

I jerked in surprise but did not remove my hand, and Erik bucked against me, exhaling sharply. "Fuck."

I smiled at his reaction, dragging a fingernail up the underside of his rod. "Is this what you want?"

"Gods, yes," he said through ground teeth.

I ran my thumb along his head, examining the bead of precum on the tip of my finger before bringing it to my lips and licking off the moisture with my tongue. "This is fun," I giggled.

Erik's brows knitted together in frustration briefly before I enveloped his shaft with my mouth. "Flggghhh!" He fell back against the pillows, his eyes rolling back into his head.

I couldn't see any of this, however, as I was face deep in his curlies, and I admit that I gagged a few times as Erik was no small man, but eventually I had a good rhythm going, using my hand to make up for what my mouth couldn't reach.

One of Erik's hands tangled in my hair, the other clenching and unclenching around the sheets. I could tell he would have touched more of me if his arms had been a bit longer, but I would let him make it up to me when I finished with him.

My cheeks hollowed as I sucked, emitting an occasional _pop_ when the suction broke, but I was so concentrated on the task that I wasn't prepared when something brushed against the bottom of my shirt. I reeled up, for the first time noticing the manifestation of Erik's tentacles.

"Gods, woman! Don't stop!"

I paused for a moment, but Erik looked so adorably enraged by my break that I resumed my ministrations, yanking lightly on his balls in an attempt to make up for my lapse. This was Erik's true form, and if I couldn't handle it, then I didn't deserve to be with him in any form.

One tentacle came up to cup my left breast, another working each button until my shirt gaped, revealing a lacey bra. Wherever the tentacles touched left a fiery path of longing, and soon I was writhing as violently as Erik. My movements became erratic, quick and jerky.

Erik grunted, spurting cum down my throat, and I lapped up the few drops that didn't make it in my mouth. I wondered with disappointment if that meant the evening's activities were over, but Erik quickly dispelled that fear as he sat up and pulled me into a kiss, his erection never diminishing.

He licked my lower lip, and I opened for him, inviting him to plunder my mouth with his. "Mmmmm. You taste like you belong to me, princess," he murmured, pushing down a sleeve of my shirt to reveal a milky shoulder. His teeth grazed my collarbone, fingers raking down my back. "So tasty."

Straddling him, I thrust my breasts against his chest, and he moved lower to offer them their due, nipping at them through the white lace. The heat of his attentions felt like a thousand suns, his power leeching into my body through every touch of skin, and suddenly I was aflame and wanted more. The fever of his sway proved too much, and I found myself shedding my shirt and bra. I couldn't remove anything else without removing myself from him, and irrationally, I found myself near tears. "Erik," I pleaded, clawing at my skirt.

He seemed to know what I was asking, and with a _riiipp_ , I was as free as he was. I gloried in his touch, his hands clutching my ass, his teeth scraping the sensitive underside of my breasts, and I shivered. And then Erik flipped us and I was beneath him, his heavy weight pinning me to the mattress. "You are so goddamned beautiful, princess," he breathed against my neck, sending jolts of desire coursing through my body. "And you're mine."

That jerked me out of my reverie like nothing else had. I certainly cared deeply for Erik, but I didn't belong to anyone. "What?"

He licked my earlobe, momentarily distracting me as I got lost in the sensation.

"Ooooo. A little higher, Erik—No!" I shoved a hand between us, forcing him away from me. "What do you mean, I'm yours?"

Erik growled, trying to regain access to the underside of my jaw, but I persisted, even going so far as to slap away a tentacle that tried to worm its way between us.

"Bad tentacle!"

He glared down at me, the golden-eyed demon in him surly over my line of questioning. "Didn't I protect you?"

"Yes, but…"

"I came when you called?"

"And I really appreciated it."

"Didn't I bring you pleasure?"

"Well, not particularly."

Erik growled, clearly at the end of his patience.

I hurried to placate him. "I mean, what you've done so far has been very nice, but you've been mainly the receiver."

He scowled. "How can I pleasure you if you do not let me? Do you not desire me?"

I paused to soak him in, all horns and tentacles and glowing eyes, and despite the fact that any normal girl would have run screaming, I couldn't help but stare at the suggestive pattern of his stripes and go weak in the knees. "It's a fair point, I'll grant you."

He snorted. "It's settled then. I shall give you pleasure now."

I squealed as Erik tugged me toward the end of the bed, kneeling in front of it and arranging each leg over one of his shoulders. My squeal devolved into a moan as his tongue lapped at my quivering mound, circled my button, hands clenched around my hips, pulling me tight against his exploring mouth, even as I writhed against him. _Oh gods, how would I survive this?_

Each stroke of Erik's tongue drove me higher and hotter, a firework on the edge of bursting. And when he inserted a finger into my entrance, I thought I was done for, but Erik wouldn't let me finish. Each time I reached the precipice of orgasm, he slowed his pace, drew out my torment until I couldn't take it any more. "Please, Erik," I begged, my thighs like a vice around his head, hands clutching his hair.

Erik untangled himself, slithering up my body to claim my mouth with his. The finger remained, stroking and teasing until I couldn't think, couldn't breathe. "Say it," he whispered in my ear, puffs of breath driving me mad with desire.

"Say what?" I clung to his chest, nails gouging into his back.

"Do you want me to end this? To give you release?" His slid in a second finger. "Then you have to say it."

It took a moment for my addled brain to catch up, but I eventually figured out what he wanted from me. He wanted me to submit to him. "I can't," I pleaded. When he slipped in the third finger, I wasn't sure if that was true any more.

Erik frowned. "Why not?"

I squirmed against him in a way that made us both uncomfortable. "Is this coming from the demon Uzaeris or Erik the human. You seem so different, and I don't want to be unfaithful."

Erik threw his head back and laughed. "That's all?"

I scowled and bit him on the shoulder. "Don't laugh at me!"

Erik twitched his fingers, perhaps to remind me of the power he held over me, and I bit down harder to stifle the moan that threatened. "That Erik and I are the same person. I have always wanted you as I do right now."

Maybe it made me weak, but I couldn't think of any reason not to submit, so I did.

"Can you repeat that?" asked Erik.

"I'm yours," I snapped, but before I could get up too big a head of steam, Erik slunk back down by my lady bits with an evil grin, this time using his incubus power to light me up like a Christmas tree. For five solid minutes, I swear I saw God as I rode wave after wave of pleasure, clinging to Erik like a freaking life raft. "What the—? I don't even have experience in this kind of thing and I know that an orgasm isn't supposed to last that long."

Erik's lack of response should have been my first clue that something was off, but when I saw his eyes, wild and possessive, that's when I knew. Erik was gone—I was alone with Uzaeris. Unfortunately, it was at that same moment that Damien walked in.

Uzaeris flashed across the room, pinning Damien against the wall by his neck. "She's mine," Uzaeris hissed, angling his horns at his brother.

Damien tilted his head up to show his throat in a sign of submission, wincing at the action.

Uzaeris held him for a few seconds longer, studying Damien's expression before releasing him with a huff. "Leave now. She's _my_ woman."

Damien collapsed into a heap on the floor, massaging his throat, but remained still. "I did not come to claim your woman."

"Excuse me?" I demanded, stalking across the room to confront Uzaeris, forgetting my nakedness. "I am not a _woman_." I stuttered to a halt. "Well, I mean, I _am_ a woman, but…" I was getting off topic. "I'm not an objectfor you to claim!"

"Then why are you here, brother?" Uzaeris asked Damien.

"Don't ignore me!" I fumed.

Uzaeris inclined his head toward me without so much as glancing in my direction. "You have already submitted to me. There is nothing further to discuss."

"There is much more to discuss!" I poked him in the shoulder to no response. "You know what? I take it back."

That got his attention. "You take what back?" he asked, his nostrils flaring.

"I'm not your woman anymore."

"Who dares take you from me?"

My mouth dropped in astonishment. "What are you talking about? You've been right here the whole time. No one took me. I'm taking back myself!"

Uzaeris suddenly seemed about a foot and a half taller as he towered over me, and yet I wasn't afraid of him. A little turned on by his raw power and the primal sexuality I saw on the surface of his eyes, but mostly I was overcome with the humor of the situation. I could think of few things funnier than a naked man, penis swinging wildly, trying to get others to take him seriously.

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing, and Uzaeris' incredulous expression left me bent over and breathless, which, in hind sight, probably wasn't the best position in which to put myself.

A tentacle to the ass cut my giggles short.


End file.
